A bottle of cloud
by Will of the Fire
Summary: The evil little ferret spawn has done it again! He had managed to piss Rose Weasley off enough to set her off again. So armed with only his trusted broomstick, whats a pretty blonde dude gotta do? Give her a bit of the sky, of course.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I am a proud owner of a spanking new cherry red Ferrari. No, not really. It's a lie. I own none of them. Damn.

-

Rose Weasley is positively seething with rage.

He was_ supposed_ to be in the dungeons with that sad puppy face of his, waiting for her to scream at him while he pouted!

That had always been their routine. She screams at him while he acts all cute until she forgives him. That's the routine. _Their _routine!

And now that stupid blonde is gone. Not at his allocated couch where he usually waits in. Not at his – no wait_ their _special reading corner either.

And now as Rose Weasley stomped down the stairs from his dormitory, screaming that she is going to hex his favourite anatomy off, she is not one to be messed with.

So all her fellow Slytherin mates had been hiding (Yes, Rose-freaking-Weasley, the daughters of favourite war heroes is in freaking Slytherin. Well Albus is in Slytherin too, so its not all too bad, right? _Right?!_ ), No, minding their own businesses, and pitying a certain Malfoy in their heads. None of them are actually stupid enough to voice that out, of course.

It had been almost one hour after their usual 8ish where Rose finally let out her last string of extremely well articulated and usually carefully though out curses, before finally moving on to go on her patrol and letting Scorpius off to whine to Albus non stop about how scary Rose Weasley is while Albus nods in agreement. And _still _that little ferret spawn is not back in the dungeons!

Boy is Rose Weasley _pissed or what._

-

Scorpius had gone back to the dungeons dripping wet approximately 5 minutes after Rose broke the stupid vase on the table thrice. The. Same. Vase. She had fixed it and placed it back on nicely before she ruthlessly swipes it off the table again.

She had wanted to scream at him with all her might but decided against it. Instead, she sat down on the couch where Scorpius usually sulks or pouts in depending on the situation, and assumed a position that she _knows_ is very intimidating. She remained silent.

She knows very well that that alone would scare Scorpius to no end. Rose Weasley, not screaming? That's like Ronald Weasley not eating! The blonde rummaged through his bag and took out a bottle before dragging his feet towards what he knows is implacable doom or otherwise, his girlfriend.

He set the bottle on the table and proceeded to stare at his feet like it is the most awesome thing ever.

"What is this?" asked Rose patiently after she gave the bottle a scan through. It looked like a Fire Whiskey bottle half filled with dirty grey water.

"A gift." Scorpius simply replied as he picked at a stray thread on his sweater. He then pulled it and it scrunched up his sweater. Panic flashed through his eyes before he straightened it and then pretended that nothing had happened.

"You got me sewer water and expect me to not be mad at you?" Asked Rose as she raise an eyebrow and slouched into the couch as casually as she could, trying to keep that crazy urge to twist her lips into a smile at Scorpius being well, himself.

"Its not sewer water!" Said Scorpius brightly as he squat down in front of the table with the vase and propped him arms on the table, cupping his chin with his hands. 'Alright! My cuteness is working in slowly...' Scorpius yelled in his mind.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes when she said, "Oh is it not now?" and folded her arms.

"It's a bit of the sky like you wanted!"

She had… mentioned something like that just the other day, when its one of those days that they weren't trying to kill each other or busy sucking one another's face. Well perhaps the word is whined.

Her muggle neighbour, Jillian, had been going on and on all summer about how her darling little boyfriend got her a star. She had the stupid certificate under Rose's nose all summer. It was cute and Rose had been just as excited but seriously, one's gotta blow their top when she just couldn't stop going, "Oh Rosie dear that's my star! _My star! _Pointing at the damned thing_ while bouncing on the spot. _" like, every single time the sun goes down. _Fuck that!_ Her boyfriend is _Scorpius-fucking-Malfoy_ and he can buy her not just one stinking star but the _whole fucking sky! _

They had been lying on Quidditch pitch after a particularly scary training session, which consists of Flint barking orders left and right, threatening to knock anyone that isn't putting their 101 percent into the game off their brooms. Well, he _is _Marcus Flint's son, so, no duh.

Rose noticed a that his pant leg was torn and he had a bright red scratch on his shins and its bleeding. She sighed, pat on the space beside her on the couch, signalling to come sit next to him and pursed her lips a little when he was there in a flash, grinning like a fool. Shaking her head, she grabbed both of his legs and place it across her lap, and begin healing the stupid idiot she has for a boyfriend.

"Why are you in this condition?" She grumbled as she threw his legs off her lap ruthlessly when she was done.

"Fell off my broom. Evil flower sticking out on the ground, and ta-da!"

"Why were you flying anyway?" asked Rose rolling her eyes. Typical Scorp.

"This!" answered Scorpius brightly as he grabbed the bottle off the table and shoved it into Rose's face.

"This…?" asked Rose looking confuse.

"It's a piece of the sky Rose! The sky!" answer Scorpius excitedly.

"Huh?"

"This, my sweet Rose, is a bottle of cloud! I don't know why it ended up like this though…"

"Wha-? Oh! Science, Scorp, Science!" said Rose as she let out a bark of laughter.

"Huh? Science? What's that?" asked Scorpius with a confused look, his eyes wide open and brows knitted, obviously racking his brain, trying to recall if he had heard that term before. He hated it whenever Rose knows something that he doesn't.

His expression was priceless, but nonetheless, it's a frowning face, so she just hugged him.

Oh well, if not knowing what Science is earns him hugs, it cool with him too, thought Scorpius as he grinned.

-

A/N: Un-beta-ed. And sorry in advanced just in case it sounded funny somewhere. I am lazy to proof read... Please let me know if you spot a grammar mistake or spelling error! Or just something wrong. Some reviews would be awesome too!


End file.
